Daredevil: Ryker's Island
Daredevil: Ryker's Island is a 2015 action-adventure video game based on Marvel Comics' superhero Daredevil. Released for the PlayStation 3, X Box 360, and Microsoft Windows. The PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game were released on October 20, 2015 in North America and November 4, 2015 in Europe, and the PC version was released on November 11, 2015 in North America and on November 18, 2015 in Europe. Ryker's Island, ''written by Frank Miller, is based on the long-running Comic Book mythos. The Kingpin, Daredevil's arch enemy, has instigated an elaborate plot from within Ryker's Island, where many of Daredevil's other villains have been incarcerated. Daredevil investigates and comes to learn that the Kingpin is trying to create an army of goblin-like creatures to threaten New York, and is forced to put a stop to the Kingpin's plans. The game's main characters are voiced by the actors from previous video games, namely Cam Clarke and Gregg Berger reprising their roles as Daredevil and the Kingpin, respectively. The game is played as a third person perspective action-adventure game with a primary focus on Daredevil's combat abilities and an arsenal of gadgets that can be used in both combat and exploration. Gameplay ''Daredevil: Ryker's Island is played as an over-the-shoulder, third-person perspective action adventure game. The player controls Daredevil as he makes his way around the island and structures of Ryker's Island. In addition to running, jumping, climbing, and crouching, Daredevil is also able to swing from buldings using his billy club and use the webs to ascend short heights or escape to higher ledges. To track Kingpin and other enemies, the player can switch in and out of "radar mode", which activates Daredevil's radar sense. In this mode, most of the game world is rendered in darker colors, but objects of interest and people are highlighted, including limited x-ray ability to detect the location of people. Special objects with which Daredevil can interact, either directly or using various gadgets gained over the course of the game, are also highlighted. In some sections of the game, the radar mode is augmented to detect compounds, fingerprints, and other clues, which are used to direct the player to the next location to explore. Gadgets include the grappling hook, claw, and line launcher. Some of these can be used both during normal exploration of the game world as well as in combat. The game world, though presented in a linear path, allows for exploration at any time, and recently-acquired gadgets can often be used to access areas that were previously inaccessible. The game uses a "Freeflow" combat system, accomplished by using three primary buttons: attack, stun and counter to emphasize the primarily physical system of combat that Daredevil employs. Additionally, Daredevil is able to use his Claw as supplemental combat tools that can extend combos. Countering opponents' attacks can also extend a combo; a brief indicator is shown when playing at Easy and Normal difficulties to indicate when an opponent is ready to attack. By chaining regular and counter-attacks in combos, the player can build up a special experience point multiplier, which increases further if timed well. When this surpasses a specific threshold, the player then has access to an additional special attack that can quickly take down a single foe. Daredevil can take damage from his foes, and can be knocked out or killed should his health bar fall too low; when a combat sequence is completed, Daredevil regains a portion of his health relative to the experience earned in combat. As the game progresses, Daredevil battles opponents with knives and stun rods that require different tactics to deal with. The player can also employ predator-like tactics through stealth to tilt the odds to their favor. This includes silent takedowns by sneaking up on foes, dropping from overhead perches and snatching a foe into mid-air. Some areas feature sections that require the player to employ these tactics to avoid alerting Kingpin's henchmen and failing to meet an objective. Harder areas, such as the "Extreme" challenge maps, put explosives on gargoyles generally used to escape out of sight, requiring players to find other means of taking down opponents with stealth. Characters Heroes/Allies *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Daredevil is the main protagonist of the game. He takes the Kingpin to Ryker's Island only to have him break out. Daredevil puts it upon himself to stop the Kingpin's evil schemes. *Ben Urich - Ben Urich is present at the island when the Kingpin breaks free. He is taken captive by Harley Quinn. *New York Police Department *Marc Spector - Marc Spector is heard several times on radio news broadcast. Villains/Adversaries *Kingpin - The Kingpin is the main antagonist in the game. He is captured by Daredevil and taken to Ryker's Island but escapes and takes over the island. *Bullet - Bullet appears in the game already loose in the asylum. She helps Kingpin break free and take over the island. *Leap-Frog - Leap-Frog is present on the Island when the Kingpin takes over. He attacks Daredevil when he enters Frog's lair. *Stilt-Man - Stilt-Man contacts Batman via radio. *Death's-Head - Death's-Head appears in the game locked up in the penitentiary. He convinces Bullet to set him free and slowly takes over the island with his fire balls. *Matador - Matador is one of the escaped inmates when the Kingpin takes over Ryker's. He takes several staff members hostage with Daredevil having to rescue them. *Gladiator - Gladiator apppears locked up in the depths of Ryker's, being experimented on by Dr. Paul Yould. *Master Izo (Cameo only) *Bush-Master (Cameo only) *Mr. Fear - Mr. Fear runs free throughout the Island after the Kingpin's breakout and attacks Daredevil several times with his fear gas inducing elaborate hallucinations. *Goblin Henchmen Other *Jack Murdock *Warden Donald Smith - Smith has been the warden of Ryker's for the last three years. He is captured by Bullter early on in the game, forcing Daredevil to rescue him. *The Spirit of Ryker's - The spirit of Abraham Rycken retelling his tale through a series of hidden messages in Ryker's. *Dr. Paul Yould - Yould is one of the chief psychiatrists at Ryker's. He is also working on Ryker's newly developed OZ project. She is killed by a trap Kingpin set in the warden's office. *White Tiger (Kasper Cold) (mentioned only) *Masters of Evil (mentioned only) *Stick (mentioned only) Character BiographiesEdit The following characters appear through a series of unlockable character bios only and are not seen or heard throughout the game. *Foggy Nelson *Elektra *The Owl *Death-Stalker *The Purple Man *Crime-Wave *Typhoid Mary *Electro *Masked Marauder *Silvermane *Beetle Plot TBA... Reception Daredevil: Ryker's Island received universe acclaim from critics. Sequel A sequel, entitled nas announced and has a release date for August 22, 2017. The title of the sequel has not been announced, although rumored titles are: Daredevil: Ryker's City and Daredevil: Gang War. Category:Video Games Category:Ryker's Series Category:Rocksteady Category:Bullet Category:Bushmaster Category:Daredevil Category:Death's Head Category:Gladiator Category:Kingpin Category:Leap-Frog Category:Masked Matador Category:Master Izo Category:Mr. Fear Category:Stick Category:Stilt Man Category:White Tiger